


Pets

by FHC_Lynn



Series: Broken Windows [27]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Brain Damage, Spark Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FHC_Lynn/pseuds/FHC_Lynn
Summary: This was not Thundercracker's dream reunion.





	1. Fetch

**Author's Note:**

> Mini-fill for this [kink meme prompt](http://tfanonkink.dreamwidth.org/26881.html?thread=15316993#cmt15316993) because the conversation made me think.
> 
> More general note: I am not sure how to tag this. Proceed at your own risk.

When Thundercracker keyed open his apartment, his snarl echoed off the windows and through the small space. He cursed Starscream's name, vividly and thoroughly. A clatter inside made him groan, and he cursed himself now. Footsteps scuttled rapidly away. He looked up just in time to see a black and white sensory panel flicking out of sight. A red ball bounced across his floor toward the door.

Thundercracker counted backwards from a thousand. Slowly.

He did not have the patience for this. Not tonight. And it was all his own fault. He knew not to burst in like his name suggested. Loud noises, raised hands -- Primus, even a _scowl_ would send the creature hiding. Whatever Motormaster had done to the creature before Thundercracker had abused his rank to take it, he didn't have details and he didn’t want them. He only knew that pain had lanced through the bond like ice. It had come often and hard in the brief time after the Autobots' ship had been attacked. And now the creature flinched over any display of anger.

"Sparkles, come here. I didn't mean to scare you," he called tiredly into the depths of the apartment. From the center of the sitting area, Thundercracker could see bright blue optics peering around the bedroom door. A small hand grabbed the door as the creature leaned against it. Thundercracker repeated his summons and forcibly held himself together. Breaking down set the creature off again. And it would take all night to calm it down. "Come here. It's all right. I got a treat for you. You'll love it."

The creature took a step. Then another. One flaring wing came up from behind the creature's body. It shone in shades of grey in the dim light. Slowly, ever so slowly, Thundercracker lured the creature back out into the sitting room until the creature snuggled against him. Thundercracker forced his gorge down.

The creature's head rested on his chest plate and nuzzled. Thundercracker fished the box of treats out of his subspace. It whined when he picked one of the soft lavender gels out and held it up. The creature stretched up, trying to reach it with its hands. “Down, Sparkles. That’s a good thing. No, only one before dinner.”

Thundercracker felt his tank gurgle, watching the creature eat. Other times and places flicked through his memory, and he shoved them down. The creature pressed against him again, and he stroked the creature’s face. Bright optics closed in pleasure, and sensual pleasure became a bright thing echoing across their bond.

Flinching, Thundercracker tried to peel the creature off of him. It rubbed its chin on him, and its hands stroked down his chest as it began to purr. Its hands got even friendlier and Thundercracker snatched them. It looked up at him again, panels snapping down and shoulders hunching.

Thundercracker had never wanted his mate back like this.

“Shh, relax. It’s okay, Sparkles.” Gently pushing the creature away, Thundercracker bent to pick up the ball it had dropped. Distracted, it followed the bouncing red blur through the sitting room. While it did, Thundercracker went to the tiny fuel storage area. He put the treats away and searched the storage for high grade. He drank too much now. And he would never cycle down to recharge without it.

Settling in his favorite chair with a stout glass, he smothered the urge to flinch when the creature dropped down beside him and rested its head on his knee. It rolled the ball in its hands contentedly.

“You want a new toy? Shockwave started making some puzzle boxes his lot can handle. I bet you’ll like those…” In another life, Thundercracker had watched the mech this creature had been play endless puzzles. He ached for those times; he missed Prowl, so much. Thundercracker remembered the day Prowl had left him. Remembered that cold, cold anger blocking him out through the degrading war of attrition they had fought. He remembered when it just...went away.

Megatron had passed out their former enemies as rewards after finding them. Their enemies weren’t even mechs any more. Just pretty shells, with a range of vaguely familiar personalities. Pets. Thundercracker had purged, off in the shadows while each were claimed in turn. At the time, he hadn’t been sure he wanted to claim Prowl. No, the creature. Thundercracker had to think 'the creature'. Had to. If he thought of this creature as his Prowl, Thundercracker would purge. Then maybe he would shoot himself through the head and do them both a favor.

Thundercracker didn't know how long he could have his mate's empty shell look at him and not see him. But it sat there, curling around his leg, purring in pleasure, with nothing in its optics.

It would have been better if they had died.


	2. Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thundercracker loved his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Inkfamy on Tumblr

Pleasure invaded his drink-addled dreams. Recharge always proved fitful at best, but the sweet, refined high grade knocked him down until his systems crashed. He tried to be on his bed when that happened, and Thundercracker did feel it under his back now. His back even ached from a pillow caught under a wing joint…

Opening his optics, the dark world contained in his bedroom swirled around him. Knowing hands roamed over his body. A voice echoed through his processor, achingly familiar, speaking soothing words.

Prowl's face swam into his field of vision, stark against the spinning background. It gave him something to focus on. _A dream_ , his processor said. _An old, nice dream_ , it purred at him. And Thundercracker reached up, pulling Prowl down to him. His mate braced himself with hands to either side of Thundercracker's body and bent to meet him, half-wings flared behind Prowl's back. He met the seeker's kiss eagerly, pressing down hard.

A warning sounded behind Thundercracker's inebriation, but Prowl broke the kiss to nibble at his chest. His lover, his mate, made little begging mewls against the plating, and those so-clever hands worked the places that drove him wild. Relief and need made it so easy to ignore the warning. _A dream_ , Thundercracker half begged the dark and the high grade. _I need this so much._

Thundercracker parted the armor guarding his spark. The warning sounded in his mind again, louder; before the war, before the divide, they had both worn less armor. A dream of happier times shouldn't include wartime modifications Thundercracker had yet to let go of. Or modifications he hadn’t removed from the creature. The interlocking manifold petals spread, and Prowl's needy, joyous whine brought Thundercracker fully around too late.

The creature crushed its open chest down against his, and immediately the interfacing connections locked together as the manifolds aligned. Thundercracker's processor hitched, ventilation system stuttering. His body knew its mate and reacted to the uncomplicated want spilling over the syncing hardline connections with sharp lust.

Whatever sweetness lived in his memory shattered with the emptiness of the creature's processor across the hardline. Nothing lived there but thoughts of fuel and its ball and Thundercracker. Not his _face_ , not his _mind_. His _body_ and soothing voice and the smell of him, laced with high grade. Not even his name survived the mangled mess of the creature's once-brilliant mind.

Their spark fields began to interact. Worse than the mutual denigration of their bond they suffered, Prowl's fire spilled out of the spark trapped within that empty mind and pretty frame. Synced into the mind’s husk and locked against his mate’s spark, he felt his mate’s despair and desperation. It surged through the faded quantum lines of their bond, renewing them, and tearing down all of Thundercracker's frantic protections.

Recognition lit through them both as the bond strengthened again. All the emotion was still there, and Thundercracker’s misery burned. The creature cried out, shuddering over him as charge and completion broke. Thundercracker sobbed as its pleasure pulled him along into the abyss.

He held the creature as it collapsed against him, frames still locked intimately together. Prowl’s spark pulsed against his, in the aftermath, lost inside his pet’s husk. Fear and despair and misery and _love_ beat at him across the reaffirmed connections without resource or control from a mind emptied and destroyed.

Thundercracker stared up into the darkness and let the horror sink in.


End file.
